Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned
by Raine Baelia
Summary: After Kirby Plaza, Sylar deals with the seven deadly sins and Gabriel
1. Forgiveness

It was dark, and he was cold. Too cold. He tried to sit up, get his bearings. Then he remembered, the Japanese man. He felt for his wound, there was none. Sylar leaned against the stone wall, remembering. Peter, did he go off? Was New York destroyed? Sylar wanted to be the hero. He had failed. But the sword, he remembered the feel of the metal going through him, how was there no wound… He laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Gabriel", a soft voice said. "My, how you have fallen." Sylar snapped upright, "My name is Sylar", he snarled, peering into the darkness. "Have you forsaken the one you were named after as well?" Sylar turned around, and everything went white.

It was bright, and he was warm. He stood up, looked around. His black coat and pants were replaced with billowing white ones. Sylar tried to think, "No..." The sound of wings came upon him.

"Yes...my stray lamb." He turned around, not wanting to see, but needing to.

"Gabriel?" There it was, the messenger, the angel of death. "Am I dead?"

Gabriel laughed, "There are things more worth your concern, like what to do with you..."

Sylar hung his head down. "So this is my judgement day."

"Yes, and it will be harsh. All those people.." He was interrupted.

"Those people were worth nothing!" 

"And what do you think your worth is?" 

"They deserved death, they didn't appreciate their gifts, their abilities." 

"Neither do you, you weren't content with the gift God had given you. You had to steal more." 

Sylar flinched at the sound of God. He didn't truly believe in his life, he was for the first time, truly scared. "Well, then," he started, trying to be calm, "If I'm so undeserving, why are you still bothering with me? Why is the highest of the angels, talking to a lowly cockroach like me?" His calm shattered.

Gabriel placed a hand on Sylar's shoulder. "Because there is still work for you to do in the name of God", he whispered. He fell into the angel's arms, but felt like he was falling forever.


	2. Envy

-1When Sylar opened his eyes, Gabriel was gone, replaced by a familiar face. "You," he said with contempt.

It was Brian Davis, his first victim. He body was rotting, eyes clouded over, pale skin. "Why have you done this to me?", it asked.

"You were broken, wasting a talent like that, scared of its use." He turned away, almost unable to keep looking at him.

The body of Brian stepped closer, "I was right, right to be afraid of its power, what have you used it for since you stole it from me?"

Sylar held his ground. "I did what had to be done. For advancement, for evolution."

Brian moved even closer, a hair away from Sylar's face. The smell was making him sick, but he didn't dare to show weakness. He spoke, "You were just jealous, that someone like me, someone who consider unimportant, had powers that you didn't." He laughed, "You were just jealous.

Sylar tried to hit him with the stolen ability, but Brian disappeared before he could. Sylar felt him face burned with humiliation. "How could I be jealous of you," he spat out at the lingering smell of decay and the sound of laughter.

"Envy, isn't that one of the 7 deadly sins, Gabriel?"

Sylar spun around quickly. It was that damned angel again. "Is this just fun to you or there some point to this?"

Gabriel laughed softly. "Think of this as your final exam, to see what you've learned in your... life. There may be hope for you yet." Gabriel touched Sylar's arm and darkness settled in again.


	3. Wrath

-1"Scientifically, you are still nothing special," a new voice spoke.

Sylar's blood started to boil at the sound . "This is all YOUR FAULT!" he growled. "YOU made me a murderer!"

Chandra waved his hand in dismissal. "Killing people does not make you special."

Sylar's rage grew.

"I should have known you were just the missing link, not human, nor a hero. You were just an angry little boy who wanted to be something he is clearly not. "

At these last words, he snapped.

"I AM SPECIAL! How DARE you could me a little boy!" The pent up emotion of being so filled with hate and no way to retaliate made Sylar go near insane. "I am special, I am. I'm not a little boy anymore." He nearly whimpered. He thought of the only person who should call him a little boy.

Sylar jumped up and rushed toward Chandra, not knowing what he was planning to do. But like Brian, the geneticist disappeared before he could do anything, leaving him with the words, "Evolution is often a violent process."

"Wrath, another sin." Gabriel was back.

Sylar faced him. "I'm SICK of this! LEAVE me alone."

Gabriel laughed once more, infuriating Sylar to new limits. "Are you giving me orders?"

Sylar started walking away in the whiteness. "I don't want to play your little game anymore. I quit."

The angel was quickly at his side, eyes glaring. Gabriel looked angry, "This is not a game," he said coolly, "this is everything to you." The angel of death stared into Sylar's eyes. "And you'd better PAY ATTENTION!" The demon-like voice was the last thing Sylar heard before he slipped into darkness once more. 


	4. Lust

-1"Poor Sylar, always wants what he can't have," whispered a soft voice very close to his ear.

He sighed, "Who is it this time," he thought. Sylar sat up and opened his eyes. Whoever it was smelled faintly of lavender. They were behind him as well. He turned, and let out a small gasp of disbelief . "But I didn't kill you…" He jumped up.

"You said you did? This is about your sins, your guilt, not your victims." Claire replied. The cheerleader stood up. "And since you were so vehement in pursuing me, it was more than my ability, wasn't it?" She smiled.

Sylar thought back to when he was imprisoned by her father. "Sweet innocent, ripe, indestructible…" He remembered those words. He thought he was just saying them to anger the man with the horn-rimmed glasses, but they rolled so easily off his tongue.

Claire brushed his cheek. "Now, Sylar, it was more than being invincible. Wasn't it?"

Sylar turned away, felt his face growing hot. But she wouldn't leave him alone.

"Don't you liked being touched, I know not many would ever let you. You must be so lonely…" 

He grabbed her suddenly, couldn't contain himself anymore, and just when he was close enough to kiss her finally, she was gone. Sylar sank back on the floor, feeling very foolish.

"Lust, one of the more common sins, and some would say worth the punishment."

He didn't have to look to know it Gabriel. "Why was SHE here?" Sylar growled. He was disgusted with himself for caving in like that. "I didn't kill her."

"Yes but you tried, didn't you? Besides, when did I say it would only be your victims? Or if it was even about them. This is about your sins." Gabriel sighed. "You have so much to learn, but yet you can't even figure that out."

Sylar laid back on the ground, wanting to relive his words with Claire, but hating himself for it. Who wouldn't lust after her?

The angel sighed. "You have so far to go." He leaned down to Sylar, "I'm not sure you're up to this," he whispered in his ear.

Everything went black, but Sylar could faintly hear Gabriel's confession, "I don't know what He sees in him…" 


	5. Gluttony

-1"I remember you, you wouldn't order anything but coffee", said a sweet little voice with a southern twang.

Sylar sighed. It was the waitress, Charlene. He stood up and faced her. "What sin am I to learn here?"

"Gluttony, of course." She laughed. "I've seen many a men come in here and stuff themselves full. Men eat to live, not live to eat." Charlie shook her head. "And you're doing just that.

He looked confused. "What do you mean? I hardly ever eat, food that is." He said with a smirk.

"That's just it. You spend all your days trying to find your next meal, or ability, just to scarf it down and get the next one. It's what you live for and that's just not right." She leaned closer to him, "There is more to life than just eating. Stop stuffing yourself."

Sylar stopped listening. She was boring him. He dazed, thinking instead of when this will all be over.

It went black.

"He wasn't learning anything, he wasn't even paying attention", Gabriel said, almost shouting.

"Forgive me."

Sylar laughed. "Shouldn't angels have more patience than that?"


	6. Greed

-1"I knew I shouldn't have called, but I couldn't continue. I should have done research on the guy. Suresh, that's not even an American name. I'm so stupid."

Sylar woke up to someone muttering to themselves.

Zane looked over at Sylar. "Why do you want so many abilities? You're special enough with one. I thought I was special enough with one, but I guess not special enough to be killed. Why did you need to take on so many? Why impersonate me? It's not fair. I shouldn't have called. So many more people have died because of me. You saw the list." He continued talking, fidgeting with his hands the whole time.

Sitting down, Sylar just stared at Zane. _"Was he this jumpy before?",_ he thought. He tired to speak, but the musician interrupted before he could.

"You're too fucking greedy," he said, suddenly becoming very angry. "Couldn't be happy just with one power. Couldn't be happy by just being yourself, you have to pretend to be me. Are you that miserable being Gabriel that you had to be a lowly musician?"

Sylar matched Zane's anger, furious that he would talk to him this way. "You know nothing of me. You..." he couldn't think of anything to say...maybe Zane was right. Why wasn't he content being himself, why did he need more, why was he so miserable.

"I thought so," Zane said before blurring into Gabriel. He laughed. "I hoped you figured it out by now."

"None of this is real, it's all in my head..." Sylar broke off, deep in thought. He looked up at the angel. "Why am I so unhappy?

"I can't answer that for you. You have to figure it out for yourself." Gabriel took Sylar's hand. "Come, we still have two more sins for you to visit."

Sylar tried to stop thinking. If he continued, he would become angry. He desperately wanted to know how he had strayed so far. He was starting to want forgiveness.


	7. Pride

-1"You're so pathetic", a cold voice said.

Sylar jumped up at the sound of the new arrival. "Who are you to call me pathetic? You, who doesn't even know how to use your talents."

Peter Petrelli smiled. "That's funny. If you think so low of me, why is it that I cannot be killed by you? Why is it that the only reason you want to is you can't stand the thought of someone being better than you."

"Better? BETTER?!", Sylar moved forward to try to attack Peter, but before he could, he landed on the ground.

"Pride comes before a fall." The empath stood over Sylar. "You're too proud of yourself. Too proud of the fact that you can 'gain' so many abilities. Too proud of your accomplishments, but what have you really accomplished?" He laughed.

Sylar sat up, calming himself. "I've accomplished more than anyone in this sad world. I'm evolving, growing. I am proud. I was nothing before. Now I'm so much more than one could ever hope for. I am better than you, better than anyone." He stood, his voice growing louder. "I deserve my pride, I've earned it.

Peter shook his head. "Are you proud that you took the life of the one person who cared about you?" He dissolved into Gabriel. "This was going to be a last resort," he said before Sylar could say anything. "Pride is the worst sin, it spawns all sins." He paused. "All the people you have faced so far were just your guilt, manifestations. But this next person, is real. To her, the worst sin is sloth. And you have committed that sin in her eyes." The angel started walking off. "I'm almost sorry it's come down to this, you've brought this on yourself.

Sylar was speechless. He didn't want to see her. Couldn't face his guilt. He started crying. 


	8. Sloth

-1"Gabriel," a quiet voice asked, "is that you?"

Sylar kept his eyes shut tight, tried to ignore her.

"Gabriel, why won't you look at me?" She stepped closer.

Tears were dripping down his cheeks.

"Gabriel, it's your mother." She place a hand on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes, and gasped. She was pale, milky white eyes, and the scissors right where he had left them.

"Why did you do this? You could have been so much. You're not the son I know. My son is special."

Sylar was torn, he wanted to reach out to his mom, to make her happy, but on the other hand… "I am special, why can't you ever see that.?" He sighed. "All my life I wanted to make you happy, but nothing was ever good enough."

"Being a watchmaker? That's a good life? That's nothing."

He laughed. "Is what I've become better? A hunter, a killer. I murdered you, and all you still care about is me living up to your expectations." Sylar started shaking. "I was happy, I was content, but you….you wanted me to be more, never happy with who I am." He stepped close to her. "Are you happy with me now? I have so many powers, I don't know what to do with them, I've warped my DNA so much, doctors believe I'm incurably insane. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

Virginia recoiled. "I never wanted you to be a murderer, just happy. I knew you could never be truly happy fixing broken watches."

Sylar hung his head. "Yes I could, I did. Until you kept pressuring me. 'Gabriel, when are you going to do something bigger? Gabriel, when are you going to make something of yourself' Not everyone has to be great." He turned to face her. "Weren't you happy that I was happy?"

"No, I wasn't. I know you, you weren't really happy."

Sylar thought back, was he really happy. He thought about fixing old clocks, working on the intricate mechanisms. He was happy, so when did he stop…His eyes narrowed. "I was happy, until dad left. He was happy being a watchmaker too. But you were always pressuring him too, wanting him to be great too. He was great to me…"

"Your father was lazy, didn't want to do anything but fix watches."

"It was his job, his passions! How can you be lazy about your passion?" Sylar stopped. "That's why he left isn't it? Because of you? And when you realized you couldn't bother him about being important, you started on me. That's why…"

Virginia tried to stop listening.

"You wanted me to replace him. You're the reason, for everything. I am special, with or without your approval."

She tried to say something, but he interrupted her.

"So how do I go back, before all this." He sat down. "I don't want to hurt anyone again, not to try to get your approval anymore." Tears were streaming down. "I'm sick of this hunger, this need!" He buried his face in his hands. "I want to be Gabriel. He was happy. I want to be happy."

Gabriel gently led Virginia away. He walked over to the collapsed figure on the ground. "You will be forgiven. It will be hard, but the hardest part is over."

The young man looked up, "It's possible?"

The angel smiled, "Yes, now come with me."

He took his hand and whiteness overtook anything.

Gabriel was not happy, he didn't think it was possible. He was very, very annoyed with this job. And it was only half way done. 


End file.
